A critical element of science education is for students to learn to understand and analyze the arguments in scientific papers and to write arguments for their research projects. Since October 2002, students must demonstrate competency on these two complex skills on Graduate Record Examination (GRE). However, science students at UOG are not able to do this well without extensive explicit training that goes beyond what can be accomplished within a content course. The objective of this project, therefore, is to improve student success in writing and analyzing scientific arguments and in writing essays for the GRE through two workshops coordinated with content courses. This supplemental activity supports the long-term goal of our RISE program--to increase the numbers of students going on to doctoral degrees and ultimately to careers in biomedical research--by lowering the barrier to the GRE gateway. Our project is especially necessary because no GRE preparation course is available on Guam, and the university has no undergraduate science writing course. [unreadable] [unreadable] Our approach is to develop two computer-assisted instruction (CAI) workshops that focus on particular skills in writing and analyzing scientific arguments, and to use these in conjunction with content course assignments. This linking will be much more meaningful to science students than the general guidelines presented in the ETS preparation guides. Outcomes will be measured by triangulating course assignments graded with GRE scoring rubrics modified to include content accuracy, pre- and post-test practice GRE's, and actual GRE scores. The target increases are for 75% of the students to improve at least 1 point and 50% to increase by at least 2 points, with reference to the 6-point GRE scoring rubric. Experience in a science course suggests that these targets are reasonable but, if they are not met, the evaluation process will guide changes, such as perhaps extending the workshops over a longer period. The project includes rigorous rater training for calibration (inter-rater consistency and comparability with GRE scoring) and takes advantage of the RISE Science IT Classroom. The workshops will be developed and piloted by Dr. Chris Lobban and Dr. Maria Schefter, in collaboration with biology and psychology content faculty in biology and psychology. Lobban and Schefter have extensive experience in guiding students in writing. The collaborating content faculty and the college administration are highly supportive of the project. The workshops will serve 30 students each in an initial pilot and a revised pilot, but will be institutionalized to serve all the biomedical and behavioral sciences majors, about 60 students per year. The evaluation process will guide the revision and institutionalization of the workshops. [unreadable] [unreadable]